


The Shopping Date

by goingtothetardis



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, Lucifer POV, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: Lucifer decides to take Chloe on a date, but he wants to do a little shopping with her first.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	The Shopping Date

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a few friends' [multifandom drabblepalooza](https://goingtothetardis.tumblr.com/post/189255108452/holiday-drabblepalooza-challenge), and while this is definitively not a drabble, it's what the muse gave me. And these days, I accept its meager offerings.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> In my mind this takes place mid-season 2 after the whole ordeal with Professor Carlisle. Instead of Lucifer skipping town, he stays... And this is what happens. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“Chloe, would you allow me to take you shopping this afternoon?” Lucifer asks, sitting on the edge of her desk and leaning smoothly into her space. 

Chloe, clearly taken aback by his use of her real name, looks up sharply from her work. “I… What’s this about, Lucifer? Why do you want to take me shopping?”

“Well, I thought you might like a new outfit for our date tonight,” he says, smiling in a way he  _ knows _ irritates the detective.

Her forehead furrows in confusion as a faint blush tinges her cheeks. “What date tonight?”

Lucifer smirks. “Oh, did I forget to ask?” His grin widens when Chloe rolls her eyes.

“I think you did, yeah. But I can’t tonight. I’ve got paperwork to do here, and then Trixie has a school thing I need to go to,” Chloe says, her attention already back on her work.

Lucifer reaches down and plucks the pen from her fingers. 

“Lucifer, what the hell?” 

“Detective, you think I’m playing games, but I’m not. I’d like to take you to dinner tonight. I’ve already made reservations at La Fantaisie–” Chloe’s eyes widen in surprise at the mention of one of the most upscale restaurants in the city “–and Maze has agreed to entertain your spawn for the evening. To add to the occasion, I’d like to take you shopping.” 

“Lucifer, why…?” 

He leans down and cups Chloe’s cheek in his hand, knowing it’s in full view of any of their peers who might walk by. “Darling, you’re running yourself ragged with work and mothering. It’s time you allowed yourself to be spoiled for a change.” 

Chloe’s eyes flutter closed at his touch, and for a fraction of a moment she leans into his touch before pulling away. She bites her lip, considering. “You don’t have to buy me anything, you know. I have things to wear for a fancy dinner.” 

“I know,” he sighs, dragging out the words with a roll of his eyes, “and you wear them well, you tempting minx. But I want to take you for something new, something excessive, something you’d never buy on your own, because you always let your sensibilities get in the way over your true desires. It’s a gift, because I care about you, and you deserve something lavish.” He pauses and catches Chloe’s gaze, releasing his full devilish smile on her. “So you’ve agreed to the date, then?” 

Blowing the hair out of her face in an unsuccessful attempt to hide her blush, Chloe leans back in her chair and rolls her eyes. “Yes, Lucifer. You made a good case.” With a quick glance around, she breaks her normal rules of propriety and places her hand on his knee, brushing her thumb gently over the surface. “Thank you.”

* * *

Lucifer stands in restless anticipation at his personal bar, swishing the golden liquid around the glass. Much to his frustration, Chloe had  _ insisted _ on meeting him at Lux instead of him picking her up at her home, something that sends sparks of doubt shoot down his spine as he contemplates all the reasons why. 

Life has returned to something akin to normal since the whole ordeal with the professor’s poison and Lucifer retrieving the antidote from hell. There are more lingering glances and soft touches, but both have avoided mention both of the kiss shared between them on the beach and the implications of it. After saving Chloe’s life, he’d almost skipped town to drown his emotions in the temptations of Las Vegas, but a well timed visit (and a good telling off) from the good Doctor Linda had stymied that idea. He knows, know, that it would have been devastating to Chloe… and himself… and he had finally found the courage to ask her out properly. 

(Well, Maze may have also threatened castration with her knives, and the steely glint in her eyes told him to take her words at face value… this time.)

Shopping with her that afternoon had been some of the most fun he’d ever had with the detective. With  _ Chloe. _ Despite her earlier hesitation, she’d had no problem allowing Lucifer to wield his credit card on her behalf in a handful of upscale couture boutiques. He’d been privy to something of a fashion show, sitting like a king on a U-shaped chair, drink in hand, while watching Chloe model exquisite cocktail gown after another. With each gown, she’d grown more confident, as though knowing exactly how watching her made him feel. 

He wonders, now, which gown she’d chosen for the evening. Chloe had insisted on it being a surprise, despite him covering the bill, but he’d readily accepted, appreciating her desire to “own” part of the evening. 

A ding announces the arrival of the elevator, and Lucifer throws back the rest of his drink and adjusts his bow tie in the mirror. Walking to the elevator, he’s struck dumb when the door opens. 

The sight of her takes his breath away, and while she’s highlighted by the lights of the elevator, his eyes roam hungrily over her form. She’s resplendent in a deep teal, shoulderless gown with loose sleeves, accentuated with silver filigree around the bodice and sleeves. The gown hugs her body as it flows to the floor, and her hair is pulled back away from her face, revealing a neckline Lucifer has a sudden desire to run his lips along. Earrings that match the silver accents of her gown hang delicately from her ears, and her makeup is dark and smoky, luring him ever closer. 

“Lucifer?” Chloe calls, hesitating a moment before stepping out of the elevator. 

“Chloe.” Her name falls from his lips on a breath. 

She walks toward him, hips swaying slightly, and comes to a stop in front of him. “Lucifer, are you okay?”

He blinks, reaching out an arm to Chloe’s and running his fingers down until he clasps her hand in his and raises it to his mouth for a soft kiss on her knuckles. “Chloe,” he says, pausing for emphasis, “you look heaven sent. You simply… took my breath away, that’s all.”

She smiles and raises her other hand to rest against his chest. “It’s probably too fancy for dinner, but when I saw this gown, I… You  _ did  _ say I should–”

Lucifer places a finger on her lips, effectively silencing her, and gently, so as not to smudge her carefully applied lipstick, traces a line from her lips and along her jaw. Her breath hitches. “No apologizes, Detective.  _ Chloe. _ I do have one question, however. How did you manage to buy a gown I didn’t see?”

Chloe looks up at him with a smirk. “I have my ways,” she says, “and I thought I’d make more of an impact if I showed up in something that wasn’t part of the fashion show.”

“Mmm, well, you certainly did that. I– May I touch you, Chloe?” His fingers itch to pull her close and discover what he hopes is the bare skin of her back. 

With a swallow, she nods, and Lucifer first cups her cheek and rests his forehead against hers to ground himself. He pulls her close, one hand wrapped around her low back, and slowly runs his fingers down her spine, which is blessedly uncovered. Chloe shivers under his touch and leans toward him. 

His body reacts to Chloe in not all-together unexpected ways, and his voice is low and sensual when he speaks next. “If we want to fulfill our dinner reservation, we need to leave soon. However, if you’d rather order in and enjoy a more private,” he dances his fingers up her back to the back of her neck, “meal, I’m sure  _ something _ can be arranged.”

Chloe shudders under his touch, and it fills him with a male pride different from what he experiences during his usual encounters. This, he realizes, is not simply a one-off rendezvous to deliver the best night he can to satisfy sexual desires.  _ This, _ he realizes, is  _ real. _ A true – albeit budding – relationship with the singular being who makes him…  _ vulnerable.  _ The realization sends a thrill through his body.

“I think we should still go to dinner,” Chloe answers, pulling Lucifer from his thoughts. “It was a lot of work to put this together today.” She pulls away slightly and gestures at her body. “And, if the way you’re acting now is anything to go on, I’d like to see what happens if someone tries to pull me from your side.” 

Lucifer growls, the mere thought causing him to pull her close again with jealousy. Chloe laughs, the sound like music to his ears. “You’re…” His mind supplies the word  _ “mine,” _ but it’s far too early in this fledgling thing they have to be so presumptuous, so he closes his mouth, simply staring in wonder at the woman before him.

Chloe may know what he’d almost revealed, but she lets it slide, instead stepping closer again and reaching up to pull his head toward hers. 

Without hesitation, their lips touch, hers moving intently below his, soft and inviting. Her fingers once more tangle in the hair at the back of his neck, and Lucifer can’t help the low moan of pleasure that escapes. 

Just as he attempts to deepen the kiss, Chloe pulls away, delightfully breathless and flushed. “So,” she says, looking up at him with a coy grin before turning and walking toward the elevator. “Dinner?” 

Oh, the  _ tease. _

No matter, though. He has plans for dessert. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!!
> 
> For those interested, here's [the dress](https://goingtothetardis.tumblr.com/post/186873966699/lotrfashion-dress-for-luthien-marchesa) I had in mind. (Yes, I realize it's too fancy for the occasion, but this is Lucifer, and he won't care.)


End file.
